De ce que les ténèbres en disent
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, à l'aube du règne de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rend au manoir de la famille Malfoy et leur remet, enveloppé dans une vieille cape déchirée, l'espoir que les sorciers avaient cru perdu à jamais.  HP/DM


**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers tirés de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour la publication de mes fictions, en application de la loi L.111-1 et s. du Code de la propriété intellectuelle, bla, bla, bla…

**Avertissement :** Comme d'hab : des scènes violentes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, et des scènes de luxure entre personnages du même sexe peuvent heurter la sensibilité de tout le monde, ménagez votre sensibilité !

**Musique :** Pour ceux qui aiment écouter de la musique quand ils lisent, je conseille « Deionarra's Theme » pour cet OS.

**Autre :** A ma Lyanka, ma très chère sœur de plume qui partage ma vision de l'histoire et des personnages, joyeux anniversaire ! (Un cadeau de 16000 mots c'est un peu encombrant, je ferai plus digeste la prochaine fois! ^_^)

* * *

**De ce que les ténèbres en disent**

_Il est des existences qui ploient sous le poids d'un destin funeste. Il est des vies, des époques, des lieux, si sombres, si effrayants, que la Lumière elle-même refuse de s'en approcher._

_Il est faux de dire que le soleil vient toujours après la pluie._

_Il est faux de dire qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit où Dieu ne se sente chez lui._

_Le cœur des hommes ne résiste pas indéfiniment au malheur, pas plus que la raison ne survit au désespoir. Et en notre heure la plus sombre, nous prions la mort elle-même de nous délivrer._

_C'est du moins ce que les ténèbres en disent…_

-{O}-

L'héritier de la famille Malfoy était un jeune homme calme et taciturne. Mangemort connu pour faire partie malgré son jeune âge du cercle des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'en vantait pourtant pas et faisait de son mieux pour se faire oublier… sans résultat. Sa richesse, son rang et son célibat en faisaient sans le moindre doute l'un des meilleurs partis de toute l'Angleterre et l'un des meilleurs sujets de bavardages ; à en croire la vieille noblesse de salon. Il était beau et toujours élégant, son langage soigné et ses manières distinguées lui valaient une réputation de véritable gentleman.

Sa vie était déjà toute tracée. Il vivrait dans la richesse, obtiendrait un haut poste au ministère, épouserait une belle jeune femme au sang pur et auraient de beaux enfants qui feraient à leur tour la fierté de la famille Malfoy. Il ne manquerait jamais de rien. Il ne douterait jamais de rien.

Oui, l'avenir de Draco Malfoy serait radieux. Et il n'était nul besoin de prophétie pour le savoir. Car voyez-vous, en ce temps-là, la guerre avait pris fin et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vaincu. Les sang-purs obtenaient toujours plus de pouvoirs tandis que les nés moldus, honte de la société sorcière, étaient discriminés, emprisonnés ou tués.

Harry Potter était mort.

Harry Potter était mort. Il avait fallu se le répéter plusieurs fois parce que ce n'était pas facile d'accepter de perdre espoir. Mais les sorciers s'étaient résignés. Jamais Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom n'avait été aussi puissant, ni aussi craint. Jamais plus il ne serait vaincu. C'était comme cela.

Plus personne ne viendrait les sauver.

Et étrangement, Draco qui avait tout et pour qui rien n'était impossible éprouvait également ce vertige étrange, ce sentiment d'abandon sombre et triste comme de la cendre froide, cette impression de vide qui transperce l'âme de part en part.

Lui non plus, personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Espérer c'est comme être embourbé dans des sables mouvants et croire qu'on peut s'en sortir en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Cela rend la mort plus dure, plus terrifiante. L'agonie est une chose infernale que l'Espoir ne fait que prolonger.

Alors Draco n'espérait pas.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là...

C'était un soir de janvier, le ciel avait la couleur bleu givré des nuits d'hiver. Une humidité glaciale était tombée sur le domaine et le froid mordait si fort que l'obscurité qui descendait semblait vouloir s'écraser sur le monde pour toujours. S'il arrivait un matin que le soleil ne se lève plus, ce serait sûrement après un crépuscule comme celui-ci.

Il régnait une douce chaleur magique dans le château Malfoy et Draco traversa le salon pour regarder par la fenêtre. La cour intérieure était vide. Sa mère, immobile dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table du salon. La pendule indiquait 18h04, il ferait bientôt nuit noire. Il sortit machinalement sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Puis il la rangea dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se leva à nouveau pour aller regarder à la fenêtre.

– Draco tu me rends nerveuse, soupira Narcissa qui relisait le même paragraphe pour la quatrième fois sans parvenir à se concentrer.

L'intéressé grogna, se rassit et recommença à jouer avec sa baguette.

Soudain un _crac !_ retentit dans la cour. Draco se releva d'un bond, angoissé. Puis il entendit résonner les pas de son père qui descendait accueillir leur « invité ». Il resta debout à côté de la table du salon et tenta de calmer sa respiration et de maintenir ce port digne et noble qui seyait à un jeune homme de son rang.

Il dut faire un terrible effort pour sembler impassible. Même après tout ce temps, il détestait toujours autant _sa_ présence. Il prit pleinement conscience de son dégoût lorsque son père ouvrit les portes du salon et fit entrer un haut personnage dans une cape sombre à l'aura inquiétante. L'homme avançait à grands pas, faisant claquer ses bottes contre le parquet du salon. Il dégageait une odeur de terre humide et de renfermé. L'odeur des caves.

Narcissa posa son livre et avança vers lui, elle est Draco s'inclinèrent. Mais quelque chose détourna l'attention de Draco et sa révérence fut plus raide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– C'est un très grand honneur de vous recevoir ici, Maître, dit la belle femme blonde d'une voix veloutée.

Draco la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle aussi remarqua ce que l'homme sombre tenait contre lui : c'était une silhouette de la taille de Draco, dissimulée par une cape noire et une capuche profonde, elle était courbée, cramponnée à lui et se laissait guider péniblement.

Lucius referma les portes du salon et tira une chaise afin que le grand homme y déposât son fardeau. Il l'y abandonna sans ménagement, se dégagea avec brutalité et le maintint assis dans la chaise d'une poigne ferme.

Puis il se tourna vers les Malfoys et repoussa le capuchon de sa lourde cape. Draco retint un léger sursaut. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. L'homme qui était en face de lui ne ressemblait plus du tout au monstre d'autrefois. Son visage avait gardé la même pâleur mais il était devenu beau, souple, et jeune. Il avait perdu cet aspect rebutant qui le faisait ressembler à un reptile. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, ses traits étaient fins et droits. Il avait l'air rusé et moqueur. Il était aussi charmant que lorsqu'il était jeune. Bellatrix devait être intenable…

Mais Draco savait qu'on ne pouvait se laisser abuser par une apparence. C'était pourtant ce que le futur ministre de la magie essayait de faire : amadouer les foules avec un joli visage, faire oublier la terreur qu'il faisait régner en changeant d'aspect. C'était idiot. Il fallait n'avoir jamais rien compris à la nature humaine pour penser qu'il suffisait de changer de visage pour s'attirer la confiance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait le sorcier le plus cruel, le plus impitoyable et le plus détesté de tout le monde de la magie. Il pourrait se transformer en elfe de maison que cela n'y changerait rien !

Lord Voldemort croisa son regard et le cœur de Draco eut un raté. Tout n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient restés rouges à la pupille oblongue. Deux puits de lave en fusion barrés d'une fente verticale. Les enfers et une percée sur le néant.

Draco détourna les yeux. Ce regard affreux sur ce joli visage avait quelque chose d'obscène qui choquait encore plus que lorsqu'il ressemblait à un vieux serpent difforme.

– J'ai une tâche à vous confier.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez mon Seigneur, s'empressa de répondre Lucius.

– Comme vous le savez, je deviens ce soir Ministre de la Magie, commença-t-il d'une voix que la modestie n'étouffait pas. Vous êtes mes plus fidèles serviteurs et les plus à même de vous charger de ce prisonnier.

Un prisonnier ? Draco regarda la silhouette immobile sur la chaise. Lord Voldemort se déplaçait en personne jusqu'au manoir de la famille Malfoy le soir de sa nomination pour leur confier un type totalement docile et silencieux. Même Pettigrow aurait pu le surveiller celui-là…

– Ne croyez pas que ce sera facile. Et ne croyez pas que vous aurez le droit d'échouer. Je veux qu'il soit sous votre surveillance _constante_ et que _personne_ n'apprenne son existence. _Personne_ ne doit le voir, _personne_ ne doit savoir qu'il est en vie. _Jamais_ il ne doit sortir. Vous devrez le surveiller en _permanence_, à _chaque minute_ je veux que vous sachiez où il se trouve. Qu'il ne soit _jamais_ seul, qu'il n'ait _jamais_ aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Il avait insisté sur certains mots comme s'il parlait à des demeurés. Il semblait mortellement sérieux. Pourtant en général il n'y avait pas de prisonniers. Les ennemis et les gêneurs étaient tout de suite exécutés. Quand Lord Voldemort gardait en vie un prisonnier c'était pour le torturer pour obtenir des informations. Mais la guerre était terminée et il l'avait remportée. Quelles informations pouvait-il encore vouloir ? Il possédait la Baguette de Sureau et était sur le point de devenir Ministre de la Magie. L'Ordre du Phoenix avait été dissout. Ses membres étaient morts ou en fuite à l'étranger. Dumbledore était mort. Harry Potter était mort. Que restait-il à conquérir ?

– Mes responsabilités font que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le surveiller moi-même, continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix grave. Ainsi cette tâche vous revient et je vous conseille de ne pas la prendre à la légère. Car je vous assure que vous regretteriez amèrement de ne pas respecter mes ordres !

Draco eut envie de sourire. Des menaces. Rien ne changerait jamais. Cet homme avait besoin de professer des menaces là où un simple « s'il-vous-plait » aurait suffi. Et ils étaient ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance… Difficile d'imaginer la méfiance qu'il devait porter au reste du monde !

– Vous pouvez vous en remettre à nous Seigneur, nous agirons selon vos ordres et nous veillerons à accomplir cette mission le plus consciencieusement du monde, dit Lucius en inclinant la tête.

Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

Une main blanche sortit de la cape du Seigneur Noir. Il la posa sur la tête du prisonnier et tira d'un mouvement brusque sur le capuchon pour leur laisser voir son visage.

Lucius eut un hoquet. Narcissa poussa un petit cri perçant en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Draco ne réagit pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa respiration se bloqua. Il resta immobile à regarder, incertain, les mèches noires, le visage blanc, les yeux verts. Cherchant à se persuader qu'il faisait erreur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclaire…

Il y a des fois où vos regrets semblent se dresser devant vous, démesurés et insurmontables. Fantômes furieux prenant l'apparence de vos pires fautes, de vos plus grands échecs, de vos plus terribles pêchers, ils pointent vers vous un doigt accusateur et vous interdisent de chercher la paix ou la rédemption.

– Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'est pas, bégaya Lucius.

– J'ai choisi de le laisser en vie, dit Voldemort en réponse à sa question informulée. Il n'y a que vous et Severus qui soyez au courant. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache qu'il est en vie, mais je ne veux pas le tuer. Qui sait, un jour il pourrait me servir à quelque chose… Il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de Dumbledore et aujourd'hui il n'est qu'un pantin entre les miennes. Il n'est pas l'Elu, il n'est investi d'aucune tâche ni d'aucun pouvoir. Loin de ceux qui lui donnaient sa force, il a rapidement perdu toute volonté et a sombré dans la folie. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui. Je veux juste qu'il reste caché.

– Mais Seigneur est-ce prudent ? Si jamais cela venait à s'apprendre…

– C'est pour cette raison que je le confie à ta famille Malfoy ! Pour que cela ne vienne pas à s'apprendre !

– Mais pourquoi ne pas juste le tuer ?

– PARCE QUE JE L'INTERDIS ! tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pâlissant encore. Cet enfant reste en vie pour mon plaisir personnel. Il me rappelle qu'il y a eu une époque où des idiots ont cru qu'ils pourraient s'opposer à moi. Il me rappelle que cela pourrait se produire à nouveau. Il me rappelle de rester toujours le plus puissant, il me rappelle que je devrai toujours me méfier, même de mes plus fidèles…

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel les Malfoys comprirent le sous entendu. Il s'agissait d'un test et ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

Draco ignora totalement la menace et l'atmosphère tendue. La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était l'immobilité de son ennemi d'enfance, naguère si prêt à bondir et se battre, si prompt à défendre la justice et à vouloir vaincre « les forces du mal ». Il était à présent blanc et immobile, les joues creuses et le regard fixe, des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux brillants. Il semblait fiévreux et hagard. Il fixait le vieux serpent sans afficher la moindre expression. Il ressemblait à une personne sous Imperium.

Draco s'approcha de lui. Ses parents échangèrent un regard. Le Seigneur Noir le suivi des yeux. Le blond s'accroupit devant la chaise. Harry ne bougea pas. Ses yeux restèrent fixes comme s'il voyait à travers lui.

– Vous pouvez partir sans crainte, murmura Draco sans regarder le grand homme menaçant. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il demeure ici et que personne ne le voit. Ayez confiance en notre famille : nous garderons votre secret.

– C'est ce que je voulais entendre, dit Lord Voldemort d'une voix soudain douce et charmeuse encore plus effrayante que ces accès de colère. Ton fils est devenu digne de me servir Malfoy. Si vous obéissez fidèlement à mes ordres, votre famille sera dûment récompensée.

Lucius hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Draco ne les regarda même pas, il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du brun qui regardait à travers lui comme à travers un fantôme.

– Il est l'heure de partir, le ministère m'attend. Malfoy, tu viens avec moi, je te tous les Grands Mangemorts autour de moi pour la cérémonie de ce soir.

– Je dois laisser ma famille seule avec ce...

– Tu feras ce que j'exige ! De toute façon il est prostré depuis des mois, il n'attaquera pas ta famille. De plus, Bellatrix m'a fait part des excellents talents de sorcellerie de Draco, ta femme et ton fils n'ont donc rien à craindre.

Il tourna son visage de jeune homme vers Harry et se pencha sur lui. Il emprisonna sa mâchoire entre son pouce et son index. Les griffes blanches du démon sur la peau blanche de l'enfant mourant. Draco remarqua qu'ils avaient exactement la même couleur de peau, comme si le teint cadavérique du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déteint sur la peau du garçon. Il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de frapper de toutes ses forces le futur Ministre de la Magie.

– Je reviendrai te rendre visite, promit-il au brun qui ne fit pas le moindre geste indiquant qu'il avait compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Il tressaillit seulement lorsque l'haleine froide du monstre l'atteignit.

– Rogue est au courant de tout, il sera au ministère ce soir et ses obligations à Poudlard le retiendront pendant plusieurs jours, mais il passera en fin de semaine s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Encore une dernière chose…

Et il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

– Endoloris !

Draco sursauta. Les yeux du garçon se révulsèrent soudain, son dos cogna contre le dossier de la chaise comme s'il avait été propulsé en arrière et il poussa une plainte sourde, même pas un vrai hurlement. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et glissa de la chaise.

Lord Voldemort mit fin au maléfice.

Le brun resta par terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Draco eut envie de vomir.

– C'est le seul sortilège offensif que vous êtes autorisés à utiliser sur lui. Vous pouvez également utiliser les sorts d'entrave. Mais c'est tout ! L'imperium ne fonctionne pas sur lui et je vous _interdis_ de recourir à un sort qui pourrait le tuer ou même le blesser physiquement. Est-ce compris ?

– Oui, répondirent les Malfoys.

Draco resta accroupi à regarder le brun reprendre son souffle sans rien dire, immobile, les yeux fixés sur le parquet ciré. Il n'avait pas protesté, il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. C'était peut-être ça la mort : c'était être anéanti et avoir l'air si calme.

– Si vous vous acquittez de cette mission, Draco aura sans le moindre doute une place de choix au ministère, ajouta Lord Voldemort, montrant une fois de plus qu'il était capable de recourir aux machinations les plus viles pour parvenir à ses fins.

– Merci Seigneur, répondit Lucius en inclinant la tête.

– Il est temps, je t'attends au ministère dans cinq minutes Malfoy !

Et sans rien ajouter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta le salon et ses pas s'éloignèrent tandis qu'il rejoignait la cours pour transplaner.

– C'est insensé, murmura Narcissa.

– Et moi qui croyais que nous en étions débarrassés pour toujours, ajouta Lucius.

Puis soudain il fut en proie à une violente colère, il traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées, empoigna Harry par le col de sa cheminée rapiécée et l'attira à lui.

– N'en aurais-je jamais fini de toi ! Quand cesseras-tu de hanter ma famille ? Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de…

– Lâche-le !

Draco avait presque hurlé sur son père et s'était interposé entre lui et le garçon brun qui restait impassible face à la violence et aux hurlements furieux du Mangemort.

– Lâche-le, répéta-t-il plus bas pour calmer Lucius. Va au ministère, il t'attend. Maman et moi on va s'occuper de lui comme on nous l'a ordonné. Tout ira bien. Il n'a pas de baguette et il n'a pas l'air en état de blesser qui que ce soit.

Malfoy regarda son fils avec une nuance de surprise et de honte. Depuis quand Draco était-il devenu ce garçon sérieux et sûr de lui qui prenait les décisions pour les autres ? Depuis quand était-ce lui qui l'apaisait quand il était en colère, le rassurait quand il était effrayé ? Quand est-ce que Draco avait cessé d'être ce gamin plein de morgue qu'il fallait diriger et protéger pour devenir ce jeune homme grave sur qui on pouvait compter ?

Lucius regarda le brun au regard vide et se sentit perdu. Son fils avait raison : ça n'avait aucun sens de s'en prendre à lui. Il devait faire preuve de sang froid et faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

– Je vais… partir pour le ministère, annonça-t-il maladroitement. Je rentrerai sûrement tard ce soir. Soyez très prudent. Envoyez-moi un elfe ou un hibou s'il y a un problème…

Il hésita.

– Draco, je te confie ta mère. Soyez très prudent, répéta-t-il.

– Oui père.

Lucius hocha la tête. Il embrassa sa femme, jeta un dernier regard inquiet au Survivant (titre qu'il avait honoré tant de fois que cela devenait agaçant) et sortit du salon. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans les grands escaliers et fit craquer la neige de la cour où il transplana.

Après son départ le calme retomba dans le salon. L'horloge se chargea de faire écho au silence, un écho triste et régulier.

-{O}-

– La Goutte du Mort Vivant, répondit Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

– Mais c'est un somnifère, contesta Draco.

– Parfaitement dosé il peut plonger dans un semi-coma. La victime a les yeux ouverts, peut bouger, même parler parfois, mais elle ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui lui arrive. Elle erre dans une demi-conscience. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire…

– Vous avez bien fait, reconnut le blond. Mais ne lui en donnez plus.

Le directeur de Poudlard posa un regard pénétrant sur le jeune Mangemort.

– Je ne dirai pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous avez abusé sa confiance professeur Rogue, rassurez-vous. Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait. Mais maintenant je veux que cet idiot de Survivant soit ici, réellement. J'ai besoin de lui parler et je suis las de m'adresser à un pantin sans vie. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, alors ramenez son esprit.

– Qu'avez-vous de si important à lui dire ? demanda le professeur aux cheveux gras en haussant un sourcil.

– J'ai tellement de sang sur les mains qu'en essayant de le laver, je ne fais que l'étaler. J'ai besoin d'entendre quelqu'un hurler que je suis un monstre. Qu'on arrête de me féliciter et de me sourire. Ou je vais devenir fou…

Draco tourna son visage vers le garçon brun assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Il regardait la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis son arrivée au Manoir en début de semaine. L'héritier Malfoy posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Et vous professeur, pourquoi avez-vous eu pitié de lui ?

L'homme resta silencieux un moment à regarder le brun immobile et livide.

– Quand j'étais enfant j'ai rencontré une fille qui s'appelait Lily Evans, répondit-il enfin. Elle a été la seule lumière dans ma vie de ténèbres… Elle n'a eu qu'un fils.

Rogue n'ajouta rien d'autre. Draco n'en demanda pas plus. Il avait très bien compris.

– Les effets de la Goutte du Mort Vivant se dissiperont dans les jours à venir, ajouta l'ancien professeur de potions après un moment. Pour accélérer le processus vous pouvez lui donner du ginseng. Vingt gouttes de teinture mère dans un vers d'eau, trois fois par jour. Mais je vous conseille d'être très prudent, à son réveille, il se pourrait qu'il soit violent…

-{O}-

Draco s'assit sur la chaise près du lit en prenant garde à ne pas renverser le bol de soupe. Il la goûta pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude. Puis il approcha lentement une cuillère pleine de la bouche du brun. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le garçon le fixait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix rêche et brisée de n'avoir pas parlé pendant si longtemps.

Draco failli lâcher la cuillère et renverser le bol. Il réussit miraculeusement à maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et resta immobile, le souffle coupé.

– Tu as repris conscience, souffla-t-il.

– A l'évidence, répondit le brun d'un ton narquois. Où suis-je ?

– Chez moi.

– Où est-il ?

– Qui ça ? répondit Draco du tac-au-tac.

Harry pencha la tête d'une drôle de façon qui signifiait « à ton avis ? ». Son regard était terne, plus sombre que dans les souvenirs de Draco. Et il y avait quelque chose de piquant et d'acerbe dans sa manière laconique de s'exprimer que le blond ne lui reconnaissait pas, mais qui le parait d'un charme saisissant.

– A Londres. Il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie, répondit finalement Draco en remuant de nouveau la soupe pour cacher sa gêne.

– Ministre de la Magie ? Depuis quand est-ce que… ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

– Mercredi. Et c'est la mi-janvier. Tu es ici depuis dix jours. Rogue te donnait une drogue pour t'éviter de souffrir… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se frotta un peu la tête, fit mine de se lever… pour retomber entre les couvertures, le teint pâle et le corps tremblant.

– Tu as fait des bêtises Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en appuyant son avant-bras sur ses yeux comme pour détourner l'attention de sa propre faiblesse.

Il ressemblait à un adulte qui ferait des reproches à un enfant turbulent. Draco se sentit vexé, cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, avec cette hauteur et cette ironie cruelle dans la voix.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé en posant le bol de soupe sur la table de nuit.

– Parce que tu es en train de t'occuper d'Harry Potter, alors tu dois bien avoir fait quelque chose de mal…

Draco le regarda longuement, Harry cachait toujours ses yeux. Malgré son ton désagréable, il semblait vulnérable. Et Draco fut peiné, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, de découvrir que le brun ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la situation : personne ne voulait son bien, et si quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, c'était forcément une punition pour cette personne. L'agacement du blond se calma.

– Oui, dit-il doucement. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Beaucoup de choses même…

Harry écarta son bras et darda un œil vert dans sa direction. Un œil perçant qui dévisageait son âme sans aucune retenue.

– Je t'ai apporté de la soupe, bois avant que ça refroidisse.

Le brun le regarda sans bouger, fixant son visage en silence comme si Draco faisait quelque chose de très intéressant. Gêné par cette insistance, le blond détourna les yeux et se leva pour se planter devant la fenêtre.

– Malfoy, appela Harry d'une voix rauque.

– Mh ? fit le mangemort sans se tourner.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie ?

Cette fois Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il réfléchit un instant.

– Pour se souvenir de rester le plus puissant, répéta Draco en se rappelant les mots employés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ne pas oublier de se méfier, même de ses plus fidèles…

– Ce n'est pas une punition alors, c'est un test, conclut Harry après un moment de silence. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore tué…

– Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit Draco sombrement.

Il saisit le bol de soupe et le mit d'autorité entre les mains du brun. Puis sans rien ajouter, il sortit.

-{O}-

– Tu as de la neige dans les cheveux.

– Je suis sorti faire une course.

– Je pensais que tu étais du genre à envoyer un domestique.

– Aucun domestique ne pouvait se changer les idées à ma place.

– Mais ils peuvent vérifier à ta place que je ne fais pas de bêtises… D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'ils ne s'en privent pas. Pourtant tu viens tous les jours.

Draco ne répondit rien, il remplaçait les bougies de la chambre qui étaient presque totalement consumées.

– Ta mère est venue m'expliquer que j'avais interdiction de sortir et d'utiliser la magie, continua le brun en ignorant le silence de Draco. Comme si je risquais de m'évader par inadvertance… Cette chambre est plus sécurisée qu'Azkaban. Il ne manque plus que les Détraqueurs…

– S'il ne faut que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Harry ne releva pas la provocation. Draco n'avait de toute façon pas mis assez de conviction dans son sarcasme.

– Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose au sujet de mes amis ? osa finalement demander le prisonnier, et il semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Draco détourna les yeux. Il savait que la plupart des Weasley étaient morts, il avait vu Londubat et Lovegood mourir sous ses yeux, Granger avait été torturée par Bellatrix pendant des jours pour lui avoir échappé la première fois…

– Rien, répondit-il finalement. Rien que tu aies envie d'entendre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, l'air outré. Puis il croisa le regard dur de Draco, et ses lèvres se scellèrent étroitement.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ne dit plus rien.

Tout son corps était tendu, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches et sa mâchoire crispée indiquait qu'il se mordait violement la langue. Peut-être pour ne pas crier. Peut-être pour ne pas pleurer. Peut-être pour les deux.

Draco resta immobile et silencieux à le regarder s'enfoncer dans ses propres ténèbres, se noyer dans son désespoir et sa haine.

Distiller sa rancœur.

Il resta toute l'après-midi et jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme. Et à chaque minuscule seconde de l'écrasant silence il avait envie d'attraper sa main et de dire « je suis désolé », parce qu'il lui semblait que pour la première fois, il le pensait vraiment.

Mais ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre reproche, rendant honneur sans bruit et sans cérémonie à la mémoire de tous les gens qu'il aimait et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Ce silence hurlait des reproches assourdissants, de pesantes condamnations, l'air vibrait d'amertume, de douleurs, d'accusations, auxquelles seuls répondaient les craquements du manoir et les bruits soyeux de la neige qui glisse des arbres.

Draco, lorsqu'il regagna sa propre chambre, sombre et glaciale d'être restée inoccupée, se sentait pourtant mieux. Parce qu'à travers cet interminable silence macabre, il avait enfin ressenti le poids étouffant de sa culpabilité.

Et il lui sembla s'endormir un peu plus humain.

-{O}-

– Tu as été désagréable avec Rogue !

– Oui, je sais.

– Tu lui as dit qu'il avait un nez crochu de vieille sorcière ! s'indigna Draco avec une colère difficilement feinte, il avait trouvé la scène tellement bête que son masque de stoïcisme s'était craquelé un peu. C'est digne d'un moldu des inepties pareilles !

– Non, j'ai juste énoncé des évidences. L'important c'est que j'ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un sale traître et que…

– Traître par rapport à qui ? le coupa Draco en redevenant sérieux.

Harry referma la bouche, coupé dans son élan, il se tut. C'était Rogue qui l'avait drogué pour qu'il ne souffre pas, et il l'avait fait dans le dos de Voldemort.

– C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? finit par demander Harry, fatigué. Depuis quand tu dis des choses intelligentes avec cet air grave ? Je crois que je te préférais arrogant et puéril, au moins je pouvais passer mes nerfs sur toi…

– Qui est arrogant et puéril, Harry-Potter-l'Elu ? Rogue est venu voir comment tu te portais, il a pris des risques pour toi, sale ingrat ! Le moins que tu pouvais faire était de te montrer aimable !

– Putain, Malfoy ! Il a tué Dumbledore, il sert ce sale démon, et il m'a lâchement drogué parce que son petit amour propre était trop blessé de devoir faire le sale travail de torturer son pire ennemi, je ne vais pas être aimable avec une merde dans son genre !

– Moi aussi je sers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! fit froidement remarquer Draco.

– Une merde dans votre genre ! corrigea Harry dans un grondement tonitruant. Où as-tu vu qu'on remerciait ses bourreaux ? Ta famille se croit si importante que même lorsque vous tuez des moldus et torturez des sorciers, vous voudriez qu'on vous remercie et qu'on vous félicite ! Redescends sur Terre, Malfoy, tu n'es qu'une ordure, toi, ta famille, tes amis, tes alliés, même tes putains d'elfes de maison qui me surveillent jour et nuit !

– Ha ! Le grand Harry Potter a fait entendre sa divine parole ! s'exclama Draco avec sarcasme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les sorciers, Potter, à part nous combattre ? Nous voulons construire un avenir meilleur pour notre race, pour que les sorciers n'aient plus à vivre cachés dans des trous comme des criminels pendant que les moldus vivent en pleine lumière et nous menacent. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quel bien as-tu fait pour nous ? Ceux de ton engeance qui aiment tant les moldus et méprisent tant les vieilles familles de sorciers vous ne servez à rien, vous êtes des parasites, des faibles, des mous ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, va élever les sorciers à la place qu'ils auraient toujours dû occuper ! Il va rétablir la justice sur ce monde !

– Et alors partout où il apportera la ruine et la désolation, il dira qu'il a rendu justice, conclut Harry, le corps crispé par la colère et le feu aux joues. Dis, Malfoy, tu crois sincèrement à ces conneries, ou est-ce que tu les répètes seulement pour te persuader ?

– Et toi, Potter ? Tous ces gens qui servaient ta cause vaine, quelles conneries est-ce que tu leur as raconté avant de les envoyer à la mort ?

Cette fois Harry se leva de son lit, au bord duquel il trépignait depuis un moment, et se jeta à la gorge de Draco. Le blond réagit trop vite pour le Gryffondor encore affaibli. Il bloqua ses mains et le força à reculer, le poussant sur le lit. Il appuya un genou sur le matelas et se pencha au dessus du brun qui se débattait hargneusement.

– C'est seulement pour me persuader, répondit sombrement Draco.

Et il profita qu'Harry s'immobilise, égaré par le sens de sa phrase, pour se relever et sortir de la chambre.

-{O}-

– Non, monsieur Draco ! s'écria le petit elfe de maison quand son maître posa la main sur la poignée. Le mauvais garçon vous attend derrière la porte, monsieur, il veut frapper monsieur avec une chaise !

Draco soupira. Ses elfes de maison avaient l'ordre de surveiller Harry et de lui rapporter tout comportement suspect, violent, ou tentative d'évasion. Le blond tourna la poignée et entra. Il arrêta la chaise qui s'abattait sur lui en bloquant un pied au dessus de sa tête et il tira d'un coup sec, l'arrachant des mains du brun.

– Potter, tu n'es pas en état de jouer à ça, dit-il avec lassitude. Tu es encore trop faible, tu dois te reposer…

Le regard de fureur que lui lança le Gryffondor indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dans ses projets de retourner se coucher sagement. Sans hésiter une seconde, le brun se rua sur lui et le projeta au sol.

Draco se laissa entraîner. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Sa mère était sortie, il n'y avait personne au manoir pour venir lui reprocher de s'être montré faible. Aussi, c'est avec une reconnaissance malsaine et un plaisir farouche qu'il accueillit toute la violence et la haine que le Survivant déversa sur lui. Il n'arrêta ni les coups de poings dont il lui bourra les côtes – et qui de toute façon manquaient de puissance – ni les injures qu'il hurla à ses oreilles, et lorsque le sorcier déchu s'écroula sur lui, le corps tremblant et le souffle court, il se contenta de le redresser doucement et le tenant par les épaules.

– Lâche-moi ! cria Harry en le repoussant sèchement d'un revers de bras

Puis il profita qu'il ne se défendît pas pour fouiller ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

– Je ne l'ai pas, dit Draco sans empêcher le brun furieux de le fouiller.

Il ne prenait jamais sa baguette avec lui quand il se rendait dans la chambre de leur prisonnier, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point avec sa mère : c'était nettement plus prudent.

Harry poussa un cri de rage qui fit le bruit douloureux d'une plainte amère et se leva en tremblant. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte et se heurta à un mur invisible qui le maintint sur le seuil. Il réessaya d'avancer et fut repoussé à nouveau. Sans se démonter, il recula alors jusqu'à se tenir au centre de la pièce. Il inspira profondément et tourna sur lui-même pour transplaner. Il se dématérialisa un instant… et réapparut au même endroit l'instant d'après.

Draco se remit debout et marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma sur le nez des elfes de maison qui regardaient la scène les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles basses. Harry réessaya de transplaner puis se laissa tomber, essoufflé et fébrile au milieu de la chambre mal éclairée.

– Laisse-moi partir, demanda-t-il alors d'une voix hachée sans lever les yeux vers le blond.

Sa colère était retombée et il n'était plus que vulnérable et blessé.

– Tu irais où ? demanda Draco en s'accroupissant face à lui. _Il_ te retrouverait en moins de temps qu'il ne te faut pour dire « liberté ». Et il décimerait toute ma famille pour la punir de son échec…

Puis il se releva et traversa la petite chambre jusqu'à l'âtre qu'il garnit de bois sec.

– Je vais allumer la cheminée, dit-il pour détourner la colère du brun, il fait froid et sombre dans cette pièce…

Harry se redressa, les points serrés, son corps fut parcouru d'un soubresaut de fureur et il se rua à nouveau sur l'héritier Malfoy qu'il empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

– Laisse-moi partir ! rugit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Draco garda le menton haut et les paupières basses, son visage hautain reflétait son calme souverain et l'élégance ensorcelante et subtile que confère la bienséance aristocratique.

– Elle t'amuse cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? éclata le brun. Tu jubiles ! Ça t'excite de me retenir ici ! Tu étais le petit Draco peureux qui se cachait derrière Crabbe et Goyle mais maintenant que je ne peux plus rien te faire, tu prends plaisir à ma défaite ! Profite bien de ta petite vengeance mesquine parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras ! Il ne partagera son pouvoir avec personne…

L'expression de Draco ne changea pas.

Il observait la douleur, la haine farouche qui salissait le regard vert. Il l'avait connu enfant joufflu et maladroit, il était devenu un être brisé et effrayant, aussi imprévisible que brutal, au visage lugubre et anguleux, mais terriblement attirant dans sa beauté glaciale.

Draco resta impassible, posant sur ses traits un masque rigide à l'expression impénétrable, ce masque-même qu'il s'était composé après la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qu'il affichait en société, celui qui cachait son ennui, ses regrets, sa détresse… A la surface de ses yeux gris comme l'eau des lacs d'Ecosse qui ressemblent à du plomb fondu, Harry ne voyait que son propre reflet.

Et lentement, il le lâcha.

Le Gryffondor ne reconnaissait pas ni cette attitude austère, ni ce regard triste qui semblait avoir perdu son étincelle de malice. Draco fixait sur lui ses prunelles d'acier froid et Harry finit par baisser la tête. Son incontrôlable colère retomba, et il eut honte de cette fureur cruelle qui l'avait possédé, alors que le blond finalement, et contre toute attente, n'avait montré aucune méchanceté.

– Regarde bien autour de toi, Potter, dit Draco d'une voix douce. Ai-je l'air vengé ? Est-ce que vraiment tu trouves que je jubile ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement sans relever les yeux. Il ne pensait pas les mots furieux qu'il avait dit. Il avait détesté Draco, mais aujourd'hui dans sa vie où plus rien n'avait de sens et où les vérités qu'il avait cru évidentes et éternelles n'avaient plus cours, il trouvait la présence du blond étrangement rassurante.

Perdu dans les ténèbres, il aura saisi n'importe quelle main tendue dans sa direction, fût-elle celle du diable lui-même…

– Si tu étais observateur, continua Draco doucement, tu saurais que tu n'es pas le seul enfermé dans cette chambre j'y suis prisonnier avec toi.

Le brun releva les yeux, l'air perplexe. Il n'y avait plus de colère sur son visage, il ressemblait à nouveau au garçon timide et maladroit que Draco avait rencontré dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, il y avait plusieurs vies de cela.

– Et d'ailleurs, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait que je m'en libère ? Ou même que je te libère toi ? Puisque je te retrouverai invariablement sur mon chemin… Il n'y a nulle part où nous puissions nous enfuir, nos destins sont liés, nous sommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre, tu comprends ?

– Non, répondit Harry sincèrement.

Draco paraissait au bord des larmes, le métal de ses yeux semblait trembler doucement comme si les oscillations de l'acier en fusion projetaient dans son œil des fluctuations fluides, dont les ombres mouvantes, comme autant de douleurs, en souillaient la surface.

– Je te crois mort et tu reparais, expliqua-t-il avec une expression déroutée qui trahissait son chaos intérieur. Je crois ton esprit égaré et tu te réveilles pour me tourmenter ! Je te crois vaincu et c'est moi qui perds… Aussi loin que je m'enfuie, je ne peux pas t'échapper.

La posture du blond, si droit et si digne, se courba lentement et ses épaules se voutèrent comme sous un poids écrasant.

Alors Harry put à nouveau respirer normalement. Car même s'il était prisonnier de ce monde sombre qui refusait de lui accorder le repos, il savait maintenant qu'il n'y était pas seul. Et qu'importe que l'autre personne à ses côtés dans l'ombre ait été son ennemi, puisque son vœu ne plus être abandonné avec été exhaussé.

Alors ses iris vert empire aux facettes obscures reflétèrent son soulagement morbide, et, se posant sur les murs de sa prison, ne virent rien d'autre qu'une lointaine lueur dans le noir annonçant la fin d'un long tourment.

-{O}-

– Tu n'as pas froid ?

– Non, je suis juste surpris que vous m'ayez laissé me laver, répondit le brun en frottant ses cheveux dans une serviette devant la cheminée.

– Tu peux marcher maintenant, les sorts de propreté c'est pratique mais rien ne vaut un bain, répondit le blond avec ses manières d'aristocrate qui faisaient sourire Harry.

– En fait j'ai surtout été surpris que vous me laissiez sortir de la chambre. C'était pas très prudent de me laisser sans surveillance, j'aurais pu m'enfuir…

– Comment ? Par la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain ? A cet étage elle est si étroite que même un elfe n'y passerait pas…

– Non, en transplanant, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Mais c'est impossible. Le sort de sécurité n'est pas que dans cette chambre. Personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur du château, nulle part, il faut sortir.

Et Harry fit soudain une drôle de tête qui fit sourire Draco.

– Quoi, tu n'as pas essayé ? demanda le blond avec un éclat de rire. Tu es vraiment la personne la plus honnête et la plus naïve que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'Harry avait franchi la distance qui les séparait d'un mouvement impulsif et un peu colérique et venait de presser ses lèvres sur celles de son geôlier.

Sa peau sentait bon. Elle était encore humide et fraîche du bain qu'il avait pris. Mais la fureur glacée qu'il fit passer dans ce baiser en hottait la douceur.

Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux du brun et Draco frissonna. Ses cheveux sombres qui tombant sur son front comme des plumes de corbeau, l'angle menaçant de sa mâchoire, la main fine mais forte crispée sur sa nuque, tout était à la fois attirant et repoussant, charmant et effrayant. Il sembla à Draco que l'espace d'un instant, il était face au beau visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce visage jeune et doux qui ne pouvait pourtant dissimuler son âme noire. Aujourd'hui Harry avait ce genre de visage, beau et séduisant mais dont quelque chose dans la tension des traits rappelait la cruauté de sa véritable nature.

– Je ne suis pas honnête, dit-il en détachant juste assez ses lèvres pour pouvoir les bouger. Et surtout, je ne suis pas naïf. Redis encore une chose comme ça et je te viole sur ce tapis, tu comprendras à tes dépends ce que « naïf » signifie.

– C'est ça qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Draco sans délicatesse, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace.

– Quoi ? glapit Harry d'une voix soudain beaucoup moins assurée.

Le sous-entendu caustique fondu dans le métal en fusion était sans équivoque.

– Non, répondit-il avec écœurement en détournant les yeux, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça. Les humains le dégoûtent…

– Alors ne m'embrasse plus, fit le blond d'une voix froide. Parce que je ne suis pas lui moi tu ne me dégoûtes pas.

Harry resta bouche-bée, les yeux grand ouverts sur une surprise choquée. Draco lui prit lentement la serviette des mains et sa silhouette attirante sortit de la petite chambre. Harry se retrouva seul avec les crépitements du feu, à sourire doucement. Finalement, il n'avait pas tout perdu de sa naïveté.

Et cette pensée le ravit.

-{O}-

– Il a fait passer une loi qui oblige les employeurs à préférer les sang-purs à l'embauche, dit Draco en résumant l'article qu'il lisait dans le canapé de la chambre d'Harry.

– Non, ne me le dis pas. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni où il est, c'est un peu comme s'il n'existait pas…

Draco lui jeta un regard franchement moqueur.

– Je croyais que tu ne le craignais pas, que tu étais plus courageux que tous les sorciers, que tu n'avais même pas peur de dire son nom…

– Un jour j'ai dit son nom par bravade, j'ai été capturé, emprisonné dans ce manoir et ma meilleure amie a été torturée. J'aurais dû le craindre quand j'avais quelque chose à perdre, j'aurais dû trembler quand j'avais des raisons de le faire. Maintenant je tremble de rage et d'impuissance face à tout ce que j'ai perdu. Mais mes regrets ne rachèteront rien. La gravité de ses crimes est incommensurable, mais elle n'est rien face à l'ampleur de mon propre échec.

Draco le regardait. Le Survivant était allongé à plat ventre sur le tapis devant la cheminée, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés. Il regardait le feu comme si la magie de sa chaleur pouvait le purifier de ses erreurs et lui rendre son ancienne existence. Comme s'il pouvait renaître des cendres de ces flammes, comme ce phénix qui était devenu l'emblème de la résistance. Dire qu'il s'était cru invincible. Dire qu'il avait combattu la souffrance, le désespoir, et même la peur de la mort. Mais le serpent a plus de mues que le phénix n'a de renaissances.

Alors il ne pouvait plus que fixer les flammes en les implorant de lui rendre sa vie, de transformer sa prison pour le ramener des années plus tôt dans la tour des Gryffondors, au près de ses amis, bercé par ses rêves, soutenu par leurs rires et leurs indestructible amour, porté par leur légendaire courage.

Mais le feu ne purifie pas. Il détruit et calcine. Et derrière lui, il ne laisse qu'un sinistre dépôt noir sur de sinistres carcasses.

– Tu ne penses plus à le tuer alors ? demanda Draco en repliant son journal pour venir s'allonger près de lui sur le grand tapis.

Harry tourna vert lui ses yeux dans lesquels dansaient les flammes brûlantes, reflet éthéré de son courage d'autrefois.

– Même si je dois vivre une interminable vie de terreur... même s'il faut vivre avec ma haine, même s'il faut vivre que pour elle, je continuerai à rêver de sa mort ! Parfois, je voudrais seulement qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Mais la plupart du temps, je suis rassuré qu'il soit en vie, ainsi, il me reste encore une chance d'enfoncer mes mains dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, ce cœur qui ne lui sert à rien.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais il le dévisagea longuement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était un symbole, pourquoi il avait survécu tant de fois et à tant de dangers. Il ne renonçait jamais. Sa douleur était sa force, la colère qui dévorait son âme, la rage qui lui ravageait les entrailles étaient l'essence même de son courage il se nourrissait de sa propre mort. Il était à la fois le monstre et l'enfant, l'innocence souillée par la haine qui l'habite.

Draco détourna le regard et le reporta sur les flammes à la recherche de la puissance que semblait y puiser le Gryffondor. Dans les plis fluctuants des langues de feu, au cœur de l'éblouissante fournaise rouge et or, il chercha le courage que son vieil ennemi semblait pouvoir déployer à l'infini. Il chercha la colère qui peut vaincre la peur, la soif de vengeance qui comble les gouffres glacials de la culpabilité.

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une chaleur brûlante dans une chambre glacée.

Et, quand, renonçant, il regarda Harry, le Survivant s'était endormi. Alors délicatement, il le porta jusqu'au canapé et se rassit sur le tapis, son journal sur les genoux.

-{O}-

– Draco ? appela une voix douce en chuchotant. Tu t'es endormi mon chéri.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre envahie par les ténèbres et vit Narcissa penchée sur son fils, caressant ses cheveux à la lueur des braises mourantes.

L'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy émit un grognement enfantin quand sa mère posa une main fraîche sur sa joue pour le réveiller, et la jolie dame eut un petit rire cristallin, à la fois moqueur et doux. Plus il le regardait vivre, plus Harry comprenait cette part du Serpentard qu'il n'arrivait pas à haïr. Cette part de lui qui avait été aimée d'un amour sincère et qui nimbait tout son être d'une aura de confiance et de chaleur.

Draco se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Harry était toujours allongé derrière lui, la Gazette était à ses pieds, ses pages éparpillées sur le tapis.

– La Gazette du Sorcier est devenue assommante, dit le blond d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux. Ça m'a endormi. C'était plus drôle à lire avant la censure…

Narcissa pouffa et leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Oh, on a réveillé Harry, dit-elle en se relevant. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Les elfes n'ont pas osé vous réveiller mais il est déjà 19h. Tu devrais manger, tu es un peu pâle.

Harry se sentit un peu intimidé par la femme élégante, et perturbé également par le ton doux de sa voix. Elle lui parlait avec la même gentillesse et la même bienveillance que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son fils. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela de la part de l'un des Grands Mangemorts. Il était si difficile de se dire qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix…

Il accepta le repas en bafouillant un peu et elle lui sourit d'une façon déstabilisante, de ce sourire naturellement espiègle dont avait hérité Draco. Le sourire rusé des Serpentards.

– Va te changer Draco, ton père mange avec nous ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu sois débraillé, ajouta Narcissa à l'attention de son fils, en sortant de la chambre.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva en s'étirant.

– Bonne nuit, Potter, dit-il doucement en sortant à son tour.

-{O}-

– Potter ?

Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre prononça son nom d'une façon étrange qui fit sursauter Harry. Il leva la tête vers son geôlier. Le blond avait une expression malicieuse et excitée. Harry fut surpris en reconnaissant cette attitude de roublard machiavélique c'était la tête que faisait Draco quand il s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais tour à quelqu'un, à Poudlard.

– Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de faire une très grosse bêtise ? demanda Draco avec cette expression sardonique tirée du fond de leur passé brumeux.

– Tu veux la liste complète ou est-ce qu'un oui suffira ? répondit le brun après une légère hésitation, une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Draco esquissa un sourire de tigre à dents de sabre.

– Ma mère vient de partir, il n'y aura personne au manoir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Enfile un pull, on va faire un tour dehors.

-{O}-

– Quand je pense que tu passais tous tes étés dans cet immense parc, pendant que moi j'étais enfermé chez les Dursleys…

– Mh, c'est un paysage de rêve, hein ? répondit Draco sans modestie. Pourtant, j'aurais parfois préféré passer mes étés dans un endroit moins joli, mais où je n'avais pas autant de responsabilités. Pendant ma scolarité, mon père œuvrait pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'était pas souvent là. Il me parlait surtout de ce que je devais faire, des gens avec qui je devais être ami, de ceux dont je devais m'attirer la confiance…

Draco s'immobilisa en haut d'une colline et regarda son domaine d'un air lointain.

– Mon enfance a été un grand échiquier sur lequel j'ai appris à comprendre les enjeux du pouvoir, les conflits des puissants, les stratégies pour désarmer ses adversaires…

Ses paupières se baissèrent un peu comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

– Mais les étés les plus sombres, sont de loin ceux qu'_Il_ a passé au manoir…

Harry s'assit dans un cercle d'épines épargné par la neige sous un immense sapin pour regarder l'ensemble du parc. Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, la façade ouest du manoir se dressait devant eux en contrebas et tout un paysage de neige épaisse et d'arbres vêtus de blanc se déroulait jusqu'aux valons brumeux de l'horizon.

– Tu sais, dit Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante en resserrant autour de son menton l'écharpe verte que Draco lui avait prêtée, si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, des sorciers luttant pour des idéaux contraires, le meurtre de ma famille… Je pense qu'on aurait pu être de bons amis.

Le blond eut un rire sincère.

– Je t'en prie, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir un Gryffondor dépenaillé pour ami, dans aucune existence parallèle !

Harry se renfrogna.

– Crétin, fit-il, bougon. En première année, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, si _Il_ n'avait pas tué mes parents, je n'aurais pas autant détesté cette maison, et peut-être que j'y serais allé.

– Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à Gryffondor si tu devais aller à Serpentard ? demanda Draco perplexe.

– Parce que j'ai refusé de mettre les pieds à Serpentard, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco éclata d'un rire vibrant qui illumina son visage, plissa ses yeux argent et chassa la neige de ses cheveux, coupant le souffle du brun. Quand il se reprit, il posa un regard clair et brillant sur Harry, son magnifique sourire semblait projeter une lumière éclatante sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

– Y a-t-il une seule force que tu n'affrontes pas ? demanda le blond sans cesser de sourire. La fatalité, le destin, la magie, il n'y a aucune puissance à laquelle tu ne tiennes pas tête ! Tu survies à l'Avada Kedavra, tu contredis le Choixpeau, tu renverses ton destin aussi souvent que si tu avais le droit de l'écrire toi-même…

Harry resta interdit, cette remarque sonnait faux en cet instant, alors que Draco l'attirait d'une manière quasiment irrépressible. Il détourna les yeux avec une difficulté immense.

– Qu'importe, finit par dire le brun en fixant le manoir pour chasser sa gêne, puisque c'est lui qui gagne. Il est le plus puissant, et je ne suis plus rien…

– Je le saurais si tu n'étais plus rien…

Harry ne comprit pas cette phrase. Mais le regard que Draco posait sur lui semblait avoir des milliers de significations, son sourire lumineux s'était effacé et son visage s'était mué en un masque de noblesse et d'insolence ensorcelante.

– Si tu n'étais plus rien, le Tout Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas venu en personne confier Harry Potter aux Malfoys. Je m'y connais assez en politique pour savoir qu'il a commis une terrible erreur de stratégie en te laissant en vie. Faire croire à ta mort lui a donné le pouvoir, mais les sorciers retrouveraient la volonté de le vaincre à l'instant où ils apprendraient que tu as survécu. Il a dit qu'il te gardait en vie pour son plaisir… Mais je ne vois quel plaisir il peut éprouver à garder son pire ennemi, son plus grand péril, à ses côtés. Personne n'est assez imprudent pour essayer de dresser un dragon sauvage ce fou de garde-chasse mis à part.

Harry sourit faiblement à la mention d'Hagrid.

– Tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Ne fais pas cette tête innocente, ça te va très mal. Je suis sûr que tu sais toi, pourquoi il ne tue pas...

Harry baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Il fixa le manoir, élégant et immobile, ses murs épais et ses fondations fortes et anciennes. Il était à l'image des seigneurs qui y vivaient : magnifique et puissant. L'ombre qui planait sur le monde ne semblait pas pouvoir corrompre la pureté de ce sanctuaire de neige et de magie. Pas plus que le sang n'avait éclaboussé le sourire lumineux de Draco.

– Il craint la mort, commença Harry, d'une peur incontrôlable et irrationnelle. Il préfèrerait être damné à jamais et errer entre l'existence et le vide, dans la souffrance et la peur, que mourir. Alors il a trouvé un moyen de se rendre immortel. Il a enfermé son âme dans des objets magiques, des reliquaires destinés à le maintenir en vie éternellement. J'ai traqué ces fragments de son âme, je les ai détruits un par un. Mais il en demeure un.

Draco l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière, soudain surpris de découvrir combien le brun en savait sur le Roi Serpent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le célèbre Harry Potter semblaient en savoir beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, ils se connaissaient comme seuls deux grands ennemis se connaissent. Et Draco se sentit bizarrement jaloux.

– Le soir où il a tué mes parents, continua Harry, et où le sort impardonnable a frappé mon front avant de se retourner contre lui, une partie de lui s'est retrouvée enfermée en moi.

Draco pâlit en comprenant.

– Je suis l'un des reliquaires de son âme. S'il me tue, il détruit une partie de lui. Il l'a compris grâce au lien étrange qui nous unit : je peux ressentir ses émotions, rêver ses rêves, et même devenir lui parfois, voir ce qu'il voit comme si j'étais lui, dans son corps. Alors il n'a pas pu me tuer et a fait croire à ma mort. Et tu connais la suite…

Draco comprit soudain d'où venait la noirceur qui semblait envelopper le Gryffondor, qui souillait ses yeux, assombrissait son cœur. L'ignoble serpent s'infiltrait partout, il tachait son poignet de sa marque maudite et salissait l'âme de son ennemi d'enfance. Il s'insinuait dans la trame fragile de leur rivalité, volait leur droit à se faire face, car englué dans la même boue noire, ils subissaient le même sort. Les colères de Draco, sa soif de puissance, toutes ses frustrations, sa culpabilité, son ennui, son désespoir, tous ses démons intérieurs convergèrent vers ce regard vert pour y mourir.

– Je ne suis plus un Gryffondor, dit le brun d'une voix triste, sinon j'aurais trouvé le courage de mettre fin à mes jours. Et avec moi, c'est son immortalité qui aurait volé en éclats.

Draco sursauta brusquement, comme si on l'avait frappé.

– Ne dis plus jamais ça, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle rauque et menaçant. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu n'as même pas le droit d'y penser ! Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer, toi ! Tu ne peux pas être vaincu, tu dois continuer à donner l'espoir !

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et son visage se mua en une expression mutine et perplexe, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'amusement. Ces prunelles venimeuses à la pupille trop grande et trop noire firent frissonner Draco.

– Allons Draco, tu prêches contre ton camp ? Mais donner l'espoir à qui ? Je suis mort pour tout le monde…

– Pas pour moi, répondit le blond d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lui qui avait toujours cru tout savoir, qui avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout, se sentait perdu face à ce regard vert pénétrant. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en droit de prendre, ce qu'il était en droit de réclamer. Mais à certains moments, il lui semblait que s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait pu refermer ses bras autour du corps mince de son ennemi d'enfance, et l'étreindre comme un vieil ami.

Ou comme un amant.

Il se ressaisit. Il n'avait pas du tout le droit de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensés.

Ils n'auraient même pas dû être là…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage d'Harry était à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Ris encore pour moi, demanda le brun à voix basse. S'il y a encore quelqu'un pour me sourire comme toi tu souris, c'est un peu comme si j'existais vraiment.

Draco rendit les armes. Il était en train de perdre la partie, il le savait. Pourtant face à ses désirs, lui-même était impuissant. Il remonta lentement sa main vers le visage qu'il avait tant haï, effleura du pouce la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, puis il posa délicatement ses doigts derrière la tête aux cheveux bien plus noirs que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance et l'attira doucement près de lui. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Draco sourit faiblement.

Harry agrippa son bras et son manteau, juste au dessus du cœur de Draco. Le visage du blond se parait de l'envoûtante arrogance de la pureté, de l'élégance fascinante de ses traits délicats et réguliers, ses yeux d'argents s'étaient ourlés d'une tendresse troublante et d'une tristesse pleine de dignité.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils frissonnèrent, rendus fébriles par la fragilité de l'instant, par le vacillement incertain de leurs regards. Et puis Harry puisa en lui-même, et extirpa une flamme brulante des vestiges de ce qu'il avait été, une flamme de force et de courage qui dévora les lèvres de l'héritier de ces terres blanches et froides.

Il l'agrippa avec violence, le renversa sur le tapis d'épines et happa sa bouche comme s'il aspirait sa vie, pressa son corps contre le sien pour lui voler sa chaleur et Draco dut capituler devant un tel assaut et détacher un peu les lèvres, pour reprendre son souffle.

Un rire feutré s'échappa de la gorge du brun, il semblait fait de la même matière que la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber autour d'eux, saupoudrant son amusement sur le corps essoufflé du Serpentard qui le regardait de ses yeux d'acier fondu.

Draco, les lèvres et les joues rougies, sourit également, un peu gêné par ce qui venait de se passer et troublé parce que l'épaisse aura de ténèbres qui auréolait le brun semblait s'être un peu dissipée. Il retrouva dans l'expression espiègle du visage d'Harry, un peu de cette impertinence malicieuse qui l'avait tant agacé des années plus tôt.

– Tu n'as toujours pas essayé de t'enfuir, fit remarquer Draco en se redressant pour regarder le manoir où il leur faudrait bientôt repartir.

– Il fait froid, et ta mère va bientôt revenir, on rentre ? demanda Harry en ignorant la remarque du blond.

– Dis, si tu étais libre d'aller où tu voulais, n'importe où, où est-ce que tu irais tout de suite ?

Harry le regarda un instant, puis se leva et chassa la neige de ses vêtements. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et tendit la main à Draco pour qu'il se relève.

– J'irai sans doute au manoir Malfoy, répondit-il en attrapant la main du blond.

-{O}-

– Je t'en prie Severus, je suis certaine que tu sais quelque chose ! implora Narcissa en retenant le directeur de Poudlard.

Une plainte lugubre s'éleva des profondeurs de la forêt interdite mais la main de la femme, fermée sur la robe noire du sorcier, ne faiblit pas.

– Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de te rencontrer ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les hauts arbres qui les entouraient et projetaient sur eux une ombre glacée, si ma famille n'avait pas couru un si grand danger.

Le grand homme brun hésita un instant, puis soupira, baissa les paupières et céda.

– Très bien je t'écoute, mais dépêche-toi, il se méfie de tout le monde et il me surveille depuis quelques temps.

Cette fois Narcissa frissonna et regarda autour d'elle d'un œil inquiet.

– J'ai fait appel à une voyante, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse et rapide. Elle a prophétisé d'effroyables choses, des choses qui concernent le Maître, le Survivant, et Draco…

– Une autre prophétie ? demanda Rogue soudain intéressé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Narcissa baissa la tête, se remémorant les mots qu'elle avait appris par cœur.

– La voyante a dit :

_Du héros et du tyran tous deux agonisants,_

_Seul secourable, un rival, du héros jadis ennemi,_

_Au péril de sa vie, l'impitoyable tyran, trahit_

_En la faveur d'un amour consommé_

_Et pour lequel son âme, il devra marchander._

_Car il faut que l'un meure pour que l'autre demeure._

Rogue réfléchit en silence, tournant et retournant les mots confus de la prédiction dans sa tête. Lui-même avait déjà entendu la dernière phrase sous une autre forme. _« Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »_ Mais le reste du présage, jamais il ne l'avait entendu.

– Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? insista Narcissa.

– Le héros doit bien sûr être ce garçon qu'on vous a demandé de cacher, répondit Rogue qui ne le nomma pas de peur d'être entendu, et tôt ou tard il va mourir de désespoir, aucun humain ne survit longtemps à une haine si pure que celle du Maître. Ce jeune homme va dépérir. A moins que son bourreau ne vienne à disparaître.

– Mais c'est impossible, personne ne s'oppose plus à _Sa_ puissance !

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a en effet plus d'ennemi. Mais il agonise véritablement, révéla Severus d'une voix si basse que la femme blonde dû tendre l'oreille. Sous sa belle apparence, il se meurt. Les sortilèges qui lui ont jadis permis de renaître sont aujourd'hui en train de le tuer.

– Comment est-ce possible ? souffla la Mangemort horrifiée.

– Par un procédé affreusement cruel, il s'est lui-même amputé de plusieurs parties de son âme. Emprisonnés dans des objets de pouvoirs, ces fragments lui ont permis de renaître. Mais la plupart ont été détruits au cours de la guerre, et sur sept, il ne lui en reste plus aujourd'hui que deux. On peut exister sans corps, on ne peut pas exister sans âme. Et, arrivé à l'apogée de sa puissance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en réalité plus faible qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Narcissa regarda Poudlard dont la lointaine silhouette apparaissait au loin entre les arbres. Le vieux château qui avait vu la plus grande guerre magique prendre fin, et le plus grand des sorciers triompher, se dressait dans la nuit comme un lointain mirage issu d'un conte un peu triste. Mais si Rogue disait vrai, il ne s'agissait pour Lord Voldemort que d'une victoire à la Pyrrhus, il n'avait vaincu que pour en ressortir trop affaibli pour survivre. Leur monde allait-il de nouveau basculer, se demanda-t-elle tandis que les ombres de la forêt s'allongeaient autour de son manteau.

– Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'ai vu son véritable visage, expliqua le directeur de Poudlard après une pause. Il est altéré, brisé. Son apparence véritable trahit son déclin. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se cache derrière ce nouveau visage, ce miroir de sa jeunesse, sa propre utopie à laquelle il est le seul à croire. Mais sous son masque de puissance et d'immortalité, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps…

– Alors il va mourir ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix faible.

– Peut-être pas, s'il parvient à réunir les deux derniers fragments de son âme.

– Et mon fils ? Cette prophétie parle d'un rival du héros, un ancien ennemi qui trahirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres au péril de sa vie ! C'est Draco j'en suis sûre ! Je connais mon fils, je sais que cette guerre lui a fait bien plus de mal qu'un enfant ne pouvait en supporter. Je le crois capable de trahir notre camp par pitié pour ce garçon…

– Peut-être pas par pitié, dit Rogue pour lui-même en repensant à la prophétie. On ne marchande pas son âme par pitié. La prophétie parle d'un amour consommé…

Narcissa secoua frénétiquement la tête, elle avait refusé cette théorie avec acharnement. Elle était perdue, affolée, son instinct pressentait qu'un grand danger menacerait très bientôt les siens, mais la prophétie, loin de l'aiguiller vers la bonne chose à faire, égarait son esprit.

– Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle au bord de la panique. Je ne peux pas demander au Maître de reprendre ce garçon, je ne peux pas l'éloigner de mon fils. Comment protéger ma famille ?

Le directeur de Poudlard se ferma, son visage devint un masque de pierre froide.

– Et s'il n'y avait rien à faire ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix glaciale. Et s'il avait lui-même voulu cette confrontation ? S'il ne vous avait pas confié ce garçon pour vous mettre à l'épreuve mais parce qu'il avait besoin du concours de l'héritier Malfoy pour sauver sa vie ?

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle était pâle et son souffle était irrégulier, comme si elle se débattait avec un cauchemar.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Comment la trahison de Draco pourrait-elle lui servir à réunir les fragments de son âme, nous ignorons même où ils se trouvent…

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion, ces informations et les questions de la Mangemort lui apportaient des pièces nouvelles dans le puzzle complexe d'une longue méditation.

– Severus, dit soudain Narcissa d'une voix plus maîtrisée et plus résolue, je pourrai survivre à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas à la mort de mon unique fils.

Une seconde plainte lugubre s'éleva du cœur de la forêt maudite, faisant frissonner les arbres.

– Tu n'auras peut-être pas à choisir, répondit le Maître des Potions en se détournant.

-{O}-

– Ta mère ne s'est rendu compte de rien hier ?

– Non, j'ai formellement interdit aux elfes de maison de dire que nous sommes sortis.

Draco ne voulait pas en parler, mais la veille sa mère était rentrée agitée et inquiète, quelque chose semblait la tourmenter, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et cela le peinait. Pour cette raison, il avait passé la journée avec elle, essayant en vain de l'apaiser. Et il n'était venu voir Harry qu'après qu'elle soit partie se coucher.

– Tu prends beaucoup de risques, fit remarquer Harry assis devant la cheminée.

– Pas autant qu'avant, répondit Draco avec une sorte de nostalgie. Pendant la guerre, à Poudlard, j'ai vraiment vécu dangereusement. Maintenant je suis un noble gâté qui s'ennuie. Quand je pense à l'angoisse de ces heures passées dans la salle-sur-demande à la recherche d'un moyen pour…

Draco s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il avait été sur le point d'évoquer comme un évènement banal l'assassinat de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, une des personnes qu'Harry admirait le plus. Il soupira et alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Le parc était plongé dans les ténèbres et à travers un nuage grisâtre et chargé de neige, on devinait le fantôme lointain d'une lune morne et sale.

– Quelle que soit la conversation qu'on entame, dit-il en fixant un arbre décharné comme un vieux squelette fragile, elle nous ramène toujours à une évidence : nous sommes ennemis.

– La seule chose que je trouve évidente moi, c'est que quelle que soit la conversation qu'on entame, maintenant, on peut en parler comme des amis.

– Même si je parle des gens que tu aimais ? Même si je parle de la guerre ? Ou de la mort ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

– Tu es la seule personne qui me parle, répondit Harry les mains tendues vers le feu pour se réchauffer, alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je promets de ne pas essayer de t'étrangler avec ta sale écharpe vert et argent !

Draco se tourna vers lui et sourit, bien que le brun ait dit ces mots avec une pointe de dégoût et qu'il soit en train de jeter un regard venimeux à ladite écharpe qu'il avait gardé après leur promenade, une vague expression amusée flottait sur ses traits.

Draco sourit. Harry ne lui avait pas fait la moindre remarque pour l'avoir abandonné à la solitude toute la journée. Mais son aura semblait s'être assombrie, la pièce elle-même semblait pleine de vieux fantômes.

Harry attrapa la vieille écharpe de Draco aux couleurs des Serpentards. Le blond le regarda enlever les épines de sapin. Il devait bien reconnaître que le vert lui allait bien, l'écharpe qu'il lui avait prêtée faisait ressortir les yeux du Gryffondor d'une manière fascinante, Harry aurait fait un très beau Serpentard.

– Bon, ou alors je ne serrerai pas trop fort, les nobles ont un cou tellement délicat, reprit Harry en faisant un nœud à l'écharpe, un petit sourire démoniaque au coin des lèvres.

Mine de rien, Harry venait de lui proposer un traité de paix.

– Je peux dire ce que je veux alors ? demanda Draco en s'adossant au montant de la fenêtre.

Il croisa les bras et prit un air décontracté, dans une attitude purement serpentardesque qui échappa à Harry.

– Hm, hm, répondit-il seulement.

– J'adore le goût de ta bouche, lâcha Draco d'une voix un peu rauque.

Harry resta quelques instants sans respirer, le visage fixé sur une épine de sapin prise entre les mailles de laine verte. Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais Draco derrière son air détaché avait également cessé de respirer.

Puis, le Gryffondor sortit de sa torpeur et reprit son souffle à un rythme chaotique, le plus discrètement possible, en espérant que Draco ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Nerveusement, il fit un autre nœud à l'écharpe et adressa un pauvre sourire aux flammes.

S'il avait possédé une seule chose de valeur en cet instant, il l'aurait offerte sans hésiter pour voir apparaître le visage de Sirius au milieu de l'âtre. Plus que jamais, il aurait eu besoin des conseils d'un ami.

Mais il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait que Draco. Il n'avait que lui avec qui parler, il n'y avait que Draco pour le voir, il n'y avait que Draco pour juger son honnêteté et ses erreurs. Et Harry savait que sous son masque d'indifférente, le blond arrogant attendait une réponse.

Lentement il se releva et laissa l'écharpe tomber par terre, près du feu, avec ses nœuds qui la faisaient ressembler à un de ces rubans magiques que les sorcières nouent pour s'attirer l'amour d'un homme.

Harry vint s'appuya à l'accoudoir du canapé, face à l'héritier Malfoy et à ses yeux d'argent lumineux.

– On joue à un jeu dangereux, toi et moi, Draco. Ça finira mal, dit Harry très sérieusement. Moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mais toi si. Vend-moi ton âme et tu perdras ton rang, ta fortune, ton honneur, ta famille. Et peut-être même la vie. Il est encore temps de reculer.

Draco eut un sourire narquois, celui qu'il avait quand il s'apprêtait à négocier quelque chose mais qu'il savait avoir l'avantage. Il décroisa les bras, se redressa et s'approcha d'Harry.

– Reculer pour aller où ? Mon rang a été gagné par le sang, ma fortune ne m'intéresse pas, mon honneur a été bafoué trop de fois pour que je puisse encore le racheter, quant à ma famille… Parfois je me demande si les Malfoys ne gagneraient pas à être morts… Ta mise en garde n'a pas de pouvoir sur moi. Et j'ai déjà vendu mon âme. Mais je peux encore te vendre mon cœur. Si tu le veux.

Harry tremblait légèrement. Il resta immobile quelques secondes à regarder Draco sans rien dire. Si on lui avait parlé d'un monde où Draco se serait tenu devant lui pour lui proposer un pacte maléfique de cette voix douce et ensorcelante…

– Ton cœur contre mon corps ? demanda Harry en devinant l'ombre du puissant désir qui hantait l'acier brillant.

Il se pencha en avant et appuya son oreille contre le torse de Draco. Le blond esquissa un mouvement puis s'immobilisa.

– C'est un cœur vigoureux, remarqua Harry en écoutant le bruit lourd et humide du cœur puissant. Tu y perds au change.

– Non, souffla Draco en caressant du dos de la main la gorge tendue du brun. C'est un cœur sans vie, c'est moi qui gagne.

– Si tu le dis, fit Harry en s'écartant du corps athlétique et du bruit insistant des battements.

Il regarda Draco dans les yeux et frissonna légèrement sous la caresse de sa main. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce fût possible, mais une envie terrible et implacable étreignait ses tripes et le poussait à vouloir le Serpentard, à le vouloir d'un désir irrationnel, d'une convoitise presque malsaine, teintée d'âpreté et lubricité. Et dans le fond de ses entrailles, mêlé au désir brulant, il lui semblait ressentir une excitation morbide qui ne lui appartenait pas.

– Alors marché conclu, accepta-t-il en repoussant le sentiment étrange.

A peine avait-il lâché les derniers mots qu'une bouche vorace ravissait ses lèvres. Des bras se refermèrent autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte brûlante. Un sourire mauvais creusa ses joues quand il glissa ses doigts dans les courts fils d'or de la chevelure de l'héritier Malfoy. Cette étreinte lui était nécessaire, vitale, autant qu'elle lui était interdite. Harry eut la sensation de revivre dans cette étreinte brutale et il répondit au baiser en s'abandonnant avec gratitude au plaisir et à la renaissance de ses sens.

Draco le goûta avidement, imprégnant sa langue du goût de sa bouche, le découvrant avec un empressement affamé, les yeux grands ouverts, ses mains le touchant sans pudeur et sans retenue. Il ne l'écarta de lui que pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements avec des gestes secs et précis, sans aucune sensualité. Il ressemblait à un prédateur pressé de déchiqueter la fourrure de sa proie pour atteindre la chair tendre. Harry rougit un peu, reprenant des couleurs, se remplissant de vie et d'émotions.

Draco, exigent et intraitable, le renversa sur le canapé et s'installa sur lui. D'une pression du pouce sous le menton du Survivant, il lui renversa la tête, dévoilant la peau fragile de sa gorge sur laquelle ses dents s'abattirent avec sauvagerie, avalant l'odeur affolante au rythme de son souffle erratique.

Il s'appropria plus qu'il ne caressa le corps du Gryffondor, il toucha chaque parcelle de peau pour y laisser son emprunte, la rajouter par-dessus celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, posséder plus et plus fort que le vieux serpent, la proie qu'il lui avait volée.

Soudain, il sursauta. La marque maudite sur son poignet le brûla comme si on venait d'y appliquer une lame chauffée au fer rouge. Harry sursauta également, brûlé lui par sa cicatrice. Mais le Survivant avait souffert toute sa vie et supportait bien mieux la douleur que Draco. Et il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de s'interroger sur les états d'âme du vieux serpent. Seul Draco l'intéressait, seul Draco existait. Profitant du trouble du blond, il glissa sa langue dans son oreille, le léchant avec une application démoniaque, privant Draco de sa raison. L'atroce douleur mêlée au plaisir bouleversant acheva de durcir leurs sexes et de saccader leurs souffles.

Les yeux verts du l'Elu s'étaient dilatés, semblables à deux puits sans fond, glacials et angoissants, entouré d'un cercle vert le regard sinistre de la bête avide dévisageait Draco qui ne trembla pas. Le blond lui sourit en retour. Ils étaient deux grands félins qui se faisaient face, dans une lutte acharnée. Mais Draco était confiant, il ne perdrait pas. Lui avait connu les abysses du mal, les rives froides de la culpabilité, lui qui était hanté par les hurlements affreux de ceux qu'il avait vu mourir, ne craignait plus rien de la noirceur et de la mort. Et tant pis si ces immenses yeux vides semblaient le dévisager depuis le seuil de l'enfer, il était assez vivant pour deux, et il sentait déjà le corps du brun se gorger de son énergie.

Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements, tandis qu'Harry prenait grand soin de dévorer cruellement chaque nouveau morceau de chair qu'il dévoilait. Puis Draco le prépara sans douceur, imprimant en lui son désir, l'inflexibilité de sa volonté. La possessivité était le style de sa tendresse, la seule manière dont son éducation lui permettait de se montrer passionné ou amoureux. Et Harry sembla très bien le comprendre, car il accepta de capituler sous les assauts ardents et voraces du Serpentard, s'abandonna courageusement aux caresses irascibles de l'aristocrate, à la fureur et à l'ivresse. Et piégé entre les bras de son vieil ennemi, il découvrit que s'il faut du courage pour se battre, parfois il en faut encore plus pour renoncer.

Draco eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de le prendre. Une seconde seulement. Il n'en était plus à son premier sacrilège.

Harry accueillit avec un sanglot le membre érigé de chair chaude. Il agrippa Draco avec acharnement, incapable de dire s'il désirait fuir la douleur cuisante ou s'en rapprocher. Il subit le rythme lent de ses mouvements en retenant des gémissements affolés, il noya ses plaintes et ses réflexes paniqués dans l'argent fondu en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se débattre.

Et puis, avec une lenteur cruelle, la souffrance se mua en plaisir et leurs mouvements s'accordèrent parfaitement, fluides et coulés, ils les transportèrent au large du plaisir, dans un écrin somptueux d'égarement et de volupté. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent d'un sourire de ravissement et Draco s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, buvant l'éphémère bonheur à la source.

De l'impétueux torrent noir de leurs existences, ils extirpèrent des lambeaux de plaisir découpés dans leurs propres chairs. Ils bannirent les ombres de leur monde et se créèrent leur propre univers, fabriqué à partir de la quintessence de leur extase, de la perfection de leur plénitude. Et ballottés par des vents contraires, au milieu de la formidable tempête qui renversait leurs sens, ils réalisèrent que les ténèbres qui les traquaient étaient absolues, et que seul cet amour naissant, et déjà trop puissant pour être exprimé par des mots, pouvait encore les sauver.

Cette nuit-là, ils recommencèrent jusqu'à l'aube, invoquant encore et encore l'indomptable magie, émerveillés comme ils ne pensaient plus pouvoir l'être. Et lorsque les pâles lueurs du jour les trouvèrent au matin, l'espace entre leurs bras qui s'étreignaient était le seul endroit de paix de tout le royaume du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-{O}-

Mais les ténèbres ne libèrent pas si facilement les victimes qu'elles ont arrachées à la lumière. Et elles n'offrent l'espoir que pour mieux le reprendre.

L'émissaire qu'elles envoyèrent pour regagner ce qui leur appartenait arriva le lendemain au crépuscule. Les lueurs mourantes du jour projetèrent une ombre noire dans la grande cour du château, haute et effrayante, suivie d'une deuxième, plus petite et plus effrayée.

Harry perçut son aura, à l'instant où il transplana dans la cour.

– Il est ici…

Sa voix rauque glaça le sang de Draco, qui assis contre lui sur le canapé de la petite chambre, en lâcha sa Gazette. Le bruit de pas des deux intrus fit craquer la neige dans la cour du manoir et Draco se leva d'un bond.

– Reste assis sur ce canapé ! ordonna Draco en jetant la Gazette dans les flammes. Prend un air absent, ne le regarde pas, fixe un point devant toi, ne répond pas à ses questions et…

– Du calme, dit très doucement Harry qui s'était également levé.

Il marcha jusqu'à Draco et le prit par les épaules.

– Ne panique pas, il ne vient peut-être même pas pour moi, dit-il sans y croire lui-même.

Il attira le blond à lui, coula le liquide vert sombre de ses yeux dans l'acier en fusion de ceux de Draco avant de l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois… ou la dernière. Draco eut un faible sourire, il inspira profondément et se ressaisit.

– Je dois descendre l'accueillir avec ma mère…

Il se détourna du brun et traversa la petite pièce, jusqu'à la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna.

– Tu sais, dit-il avec une légère hésitation, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais j'ai toujours détesté sa présence. Les puissants Malfoys servent un homme qu'ils en sont venus à haïr et à craindre… Je n'ai pas ton courage, il m'effraye.

– Moi aussi, répondit Harry en se rapprochant de lui, moi aussi j'ai peur, maintenant. Il y a de nouveau quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un que je peux perdre, il reste une chose qu'il peut me prendre. Et c'est terrifiant. Malgré tout, je préfère ça, à l'indifférence de ceux qui ont déjà tout perdu. Merci Draco.

Le Serpentard lâcha la poignée de la porte et écarta les bras pour serrer le Survivant contre lui. Ce sentiment, il aurait voulu le découvrir bien plus tôt. Il aurait voulu avoir la liberté de l'apprivoiser, de goûter à cette étrange complicité qui les unissait, il aurait voulu vivre pour ces instants où Harry était avec lui, pouvoir rire avec lui, se disputer, se réconcilier car il était sûr qu'ils auraient construit quelque chose de bien plus grand et bien plus beau que le royaume sordide du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco raffermit son étreinte une dernière fois, puis lâcha Harry et se tourna vers la porte… qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Narcissa qui gémissait semblait essayer d'apaiser son Maître sans y parvenir. Elle se tut quand elle vit son fils.

Harry attrapa le poignet de Draco et d'un geste sec, l'attira en arrière et se plaça entre lui et l'ombre noire qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

– On ne vous attendait pas si tôt, fit Harry avec d'un air narquois. Entrer chez les gens sans s'annoncer et ouvrir les portes sans frapper, le pouvoir vous a vraiment rendu sans gêne…

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étrécirent.

– Mais il parle ! fit le grand homme au beau visage d'un ton amusé qui le rendit terrifiant.

Derrière Lord Voldemort, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Draco vit Rogue, pâle et inquiet, et sa mère qui paraissait terrifiée. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commis le sacrilège d'aimer leur pire ennemi, il comprit la gravité de ses actes, il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui était en jeu, toute sa famille était en péril. Et cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître sa haine du Seigneur Noir.

– Il parle, il marche, et il croit même qu'il peut me tenir tête, continua le monstre en riant.

Puis il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions.

– Et il n'est pas le seul à croire qu'il peut me ternir tête, semble-t-il. Tu m'as trahis Severus, dit-il d'un air parfaitement ravi en regardant Rogue. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai été dupe ? Crois-tu que j'ai pu ignorer tes manigances et ta pitié pour ce garçon ?

– Non, répondit Rogue d'une voix monocorde, il me semble au contraire que vous avez voulu tout ce qui s'est produit. Et c'est en fait, ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

– Tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, Severus, répondit l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard en plissant les yeux. J'aurais dû mettre fin à tout ceci il y a bien longtemps…

Dans un incroyablement vif, Rogue s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais son Maître fut plus rapide. Il avait sorti sa propre baguette et reculé d'un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre. D'un mouvement leste il claqua la porte qui fut violement heurtée par le sort de Rogue. Une lumière violette jaillit de sa baguette et s'écrasa sur le panneau de bois qui disparut progressivement pour laisser la place à un mur nu.

– Draco ! hurla Narcissa derrière la porte murée.

Draco qui se tenait toujours derrière Harry avait profité de la diversion pour sortir sa baguette, qu'il avait finie par prendre avec lui quand il venait voir Harry, conscient que le brun ne tenterait pas de l'attaquer. La confiance qu'il portait au Gryffondor lui était salutaire en cet instant, car sans elle, ils auraient été désarmés face à Lord Voldemort.

– Regarde bien l'horizon Harry, siffla le vieux serpent en désignant la fenêtre d'un mouvement nonchalant du menton. Ce soleil qui se couche est le dernier que tu vois. Cette nuit va être la plus longue de ta vie, elle ne va en fait jamais prendre fin.

Draco appuya la pointe de sa baguette contre le dos d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait de quoi se défendre et qu'il devait détourner l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry eut un petit sourire confiant.

– Vous faiblissez Tom, dit-il en imitant son expression suffisante et narquoise. Vous avez tout perdu de votre puissance d'autrefois. Regardez-vous, vous traquez dans une maison un gamin que vous avez vous-même laissé vivre. Trahi par les plus fidèles de vos Mangemorts, vous avez démontré les limites de votre empire de haine. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Alors que je suis votre dernier Horcruxe.

Lord Voldemort fit une moue dégoûtée comme s'il venait de mordre dans un fruit pourri. Et Harry sourit de plus belle.

– Mon plus parfait Horcruxe, répondit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant il est temps que tu me serves…

Harry fit un pas de côté suivant un ordre de Draco qui lui avait tapoté le dos, laissant le champ libre au Serpentard.

– Stupefix !

– Protego ! Expelliarmus ! riposta Voldemort à une vitesse affolante. Draco perdit sa baguette qui tomba près du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fut projeté à travers la pièce, contre le mur qu'il heurta violemment.

– Draco ! cria Harry, faisant écho aux cris de Narcissa qui résonnaient toujours derrière la porte murée.

Passant devant Harry, et sans plus se soucier de lui, Lord Voldemort traversa la chambre à grands pas pour s'arrêter devant Draco.

– Misérable gamin, dit-il en se penchant au dessus du blond, me trahir alors que j'avais placé ma confiance en ta famille, que je t'avais promis un avenir radieux. Ingrat…

Ses longues mains s'abattirent sur l'héritier Malfoy comme les serres osseuses d'un grand oiseau funeste. Et en folle ire le monstre enserra sa gorge blanche d'une poigne de fer.

Harry se rua sur la baguette de Draco abandonnée au sol. Le regard du blond le suivit, son soulagement lorsqu'il vit Harry pointer l'arme sur Lord Voldemort se mua en terreur lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression du Roi Serpent.

Il jubilait. Les puits rouges de ses yeux s'ouvraient sur une ivresse morbide, un contentement absolu. Et Draco, rendu muet par la poigne qui écrasait sa gorge ne put que tendre en vain la main en direction du Gryffondor.

– Avada Kedavra, murmura Harry.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le Survivant comprit qu'il avait été piégé. Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lancer ce sort, il sut qu'il venait de se condamner lui-même. Le geste que fit Draco pour le prévenir lui confirma son erreur.

Jamais Voldemort ne l'aurait épargné s'il n'avait pas eu un plan. Jamais il ne l'aurait confié aux Malfoys. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé approcher Draco. Jamais il ne se serait enfermé dans cette chambre avec eux. Jamais, il n'aurait commis autant d'imprudences. Voldemort n'est jamais imprudent de manière involontaire. Harry comprit que leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Lord Voldemort avait lancé l'Expelliarmus qui était la signature d'Harry, et Harry l'Avada Kedavra qui était celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il subirait le sort que Voldemort aurait dû subir.

Son regard s'accrocha au métal pur du regard de Draco.

Et puis plus rien.

La plus atroce douleur qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie lui déchira le front et le fit s'effondrer au sol en même temps que Lord Voldemort. Le corps du sorcier maudit partit en poussières tandis que Draco se précipitait sur lui.

Il n'entendit ni les cris désespérés du Serpentard, ni les battements affolés de son propre cœur qui ralentissait. Mais il sentit comme une part de lui-même, la brume noire qui s'éleva du corps dissout du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'infiltra lentement en lui par sa cicatrice à vif, sous le regard impuissant et effrayé du blond.

Il aurait dû dire à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Draco ne l'aurait peut-être pas pris au sérieux, il n'aurait peut-être pas écouté. Mais au moins, il lui aurait dit. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu de regret. A présent, il ne serait plus jamais sûr que ce qu'il dirait soit vraiment de lui.

Son dernier regret s'éteignit doucement.

Et il releva la tête.

Ses pupilles s'étaient fendues d'une ligne rouge verticale qui dévisagea Draco depuis le tréfonds des abysses. Le Serpentard se figea. Puis la pupille reprit sa forme et sa couleur et le vert sombre des yeux du Sauveur firent de nouveau face au jeune homme.

Mais c'était trop tard, Draco avait vu. Et il avait compris. La porte était toujours murée. Le sort que Lord Voldemort avait lancé ne s'était pas dissipé car le sorcier n'était pas vraiment mort et que sa volonté ne s'était pas éteinte.

Une larme d'argent roula de ses yeux clairs.

– Ne sois pas triste Draco, dit doucement la voix si différente et si semblable à celle qu'il avait appris à aimer, à celle qu'il avait entendue gémir sous ses caresses. _Cette fois_, nous avons vaincu pour de bon.

Draco ne répondit rien. Le démon qui habitait celui qu'il aimait se moquait de lui, derrière ce visage qu'il aurait voulu embrasser. Il riait de son immonde victoire.

Draco baissa les yeux. Par terre, à côté d'Harry, reposait sa baguette. Il lui suffisait de la saisir, il lui suffisait de la retourner contre la dernière personne qu'il voulait tuer, s'il trouvait en lui le courage de le faire, il détruirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il libèrerait Harry.

Mais le démon avait suivi son regard.

– J'avais dit qu'en me vendant ton cœur, tu perdrais au change, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu triste.

Draco releva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, c'était bien la voix d'Harry, c'était bien son regard, il reconnut l'éclat de courage, la sincérité. Celui qu'il aimait était encore vivant, possédé par le plus grand des monstres, mais toujours là.

Harry ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Sa main glissa jusqu'à la baguette qu'il saisit et qu'il tendit à Draco avec un sourire qui assombrit son visage au lieu de l'éclairer et qui signifiait « je sais que tu ne le feras pas ».

– Allons-y, Draco, dit-il quand le blond eut saisi la baguette, à contrecœur. Les sorciers rêvent d'entendre cette nouvelle depuis trop longtemps. Et le ministère nous attend…

Les lèvres fraîches du Survivant prirent possession de celles de Draco, qui répondit au baiser dans un sanglot.

Quand Harry se leva et défit le sortilège pour sortir de la chambre, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Narcissa qui se précipita sur son fils, et fit face à Rogue, qui le regarda longuement, comprit… et baissa sa baguette.

– Vous avez tout prévu, depuis le début, dit Rogue qui ne trouva pas la force de l'attaquer et se détourna.

Car contre l'amour, tous étaient impuissants. Et la plus belle arme de la Résistance venait de se retourner contre le monde sorcier.

-{O}-

_Dans les histoires les plus belles, c'est un triomphe sans faille qui résulte toujours des épreuves les plus insurmontables. On dit que le Bien défait toujours le Mal, et c'est ce que pensèrent les sorciers ce jour-là. Au milieu des cris de joie, des soupirs d'allégresse et pendant que chacun remerciait les Dieux pour la félicité qui était accordée, les sorciers en liesse murmurèrent fables et miracles expliquant le retour du héros qu'ils aimaient._

_Seul, dans la clameur, un soupir inaudible, un regard, un silence, annonçait les prémices du Temps des Grands Désastres. Debout dans l'ombre du Survivant, un jeune homme à l'air triste regardait le héros et voyait un démon. Suspendus à ces lèvres qui acclamaient l'Elu il entendait déjà les plaintes et les cris que pousseraient ses victimes. Mais pire que la duperie, que le meurtre, que la haine, que la désillusion, sa plus grande épouvante était le dos confiant que lui présentait sans crainte le nouveau Roi Serpent. Car jamais, et le Seigneur Noir le savait, le jeune homme n'oserait lever une main ennemie sur celui qu'il aimait._

_Oui, dans les histoires les plus belles, l'Amour triomphe du Mal et les créatures des ténèbres s'évanouissent à jamais quand renaît le soleil. Et, pensant à l'affreuse ironie qui avait conduit la victoire de l'Amour à sa plus grande défaite, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy plongea son regard triste dans les yeux verts émeraude et y vit la même chaleur qu'irradiait le sang tiède qui souillait ses deux bras._

_Alors lorsque le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres vint se blottir dans ses bras, il ne lui opposa aucune résistance._

_Et ainsi que le cœur des hommes ne résiste pas indéfiniment au malheur, la raison du jeune homme, doucement, céda au désespoir._

_Et en son heure la plus sombre, il pria le Mal lui-même de le délivrer._

_C'est du moins ce que les ténèbres en disent…_

***Fin***


End file.
